The traditional structure of camera lens affixes a drive motor on the outside of a camera lens mount and, through the connection of transmission parts, drives the telescopic lens in telescopic motion. Since the drive position is unilateral, the telescopic lens requires extra transmission parts at the camera lens mount, and often encounters the following drawbacks:                1. Since the drive motor is affixed to the outside of the camera lens mount, the structure of the camera lens is asymmetrical and, thus, affects the spatial disposition of the camera lens module.        2. Since the drive position of drive motor is unilateral, the telescopic lens experiences severe runout in telescopic motion.        3. The drive motor of the camera lens mount requires extra transmission parts to drive the telescopic lens inside the camera lens mount and adds cost and parts to the structure.        